RESCUING HER
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: -TODOS HUMANOS- El Sargento MacCarty se siente atraído por la nueva doctora del campo de refugiados al que está asignado. Sólo ha compartido un par de miradas con ella pero cuando son atacados, ella no aparece. No puede dejar de pensar en los posibles escenarios en que puede encontrarla sino la rescata lo más pronto posible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas. **

**Soy yo de nuevo con una nueva historia. La cual fue gracias al reto del grupo Emmett mcCartys Angel fics. Así que se los dedico a todas las que participaron.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**DECLAMER:**_Los personajes son gracia y obra de Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… la cual desgraciadamente no gana nada al hacer esto… sólo los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que mis angelitas no me desamparen ni de noche ni de día… XD_

**oOo**

**_- RESCUING HER -_**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

La doctora Rosalie Hale se estiró en la silla su oficina, al menos por las siguientes próximas horas. Había atendido a sus últimos pacientes que habían ingresado después de haberlos encontrado en las montañas de Utah, en el condado de Monroe, ahora se encontraban en observación. Ya había hecho los reportes de trasferencias de paciente al doctor Jason Okerlund, limpiado sus cajones, empacado sus libros y casi todo estaba guardado en la parte trasera de su automóvil.

El sueño de Rosalie estaba por cumplirse finalmente. Después de las innumerables historias que el abuelo Hale le había contado sobre su tiempo en servicio como médico de su escuadrón durante la guerra de Vietnam, algo en ella se despertó, queriendo experimentarlo por sí misma.

Aunque no contaba con su sobreprotectora madre, que no quería que fuera al ejército, y después de mucho chantaje había optado por estudiar medicina, que de igual manera le permitía ayudar a las personas. Aunque se sentía mal por mentirle, sabía que comenzaría con sus chantajes nuevamente si se enteraba de su nuevo "trabajo" en el campo de refugiados de Zaatari, Jordania.

El único que sabía a donde realmente se dirigía, era su primo Jasper, quien se había ocupado de enseñarle lo que había aprendido en sus años de asignación en Irak, como médico militar. Sabía que él se preocupaba por ella y le molestaba no poder llevarla hasta su destino, pero su asignación en la frontera con México se lo impedía. Sonrió al recordar las innumerables veces que la llevaba de campamento para formar su carácter, y esperaba que realmente le fuera de ayuda.

—Puedes irte ya Hale.

La voz del doctor Okerlund la hizo saltar de su asiento, haciendo que su colega estallara en carcajadas.

—¿Y aun así te sientes preparada para ir?

Rosalie hizo una mueca mientras se levantaba—. Estaba distraída repasando mis pendientes.

—Por lo que yo vi, todo está completo —dijo el doctor viendo el sujetapapeles apoyado en su brazo—, sólo tienes que firmarme estos papeles y tu pago será depositado el día de mañana.

Rosalie tomó el sujetapapeles y firmó donde los post-its perfectamente colocados por Diane, la contadora del doctor, indicaban. Se la devolvió y se sintió incomoda por un momento.

Siempre había sentido una tensión sexual entre ellos pero nunca antes había pensado en sobrepasar los límites con él. En parte porque era su jefe y por otra porque sabía que Diane estaba locamente enamorada de él.

Se alejó de su colega regresando a tomar su bolso y su última caja de pertenencias.

Terminaron dándose un extraño abrazo porque se negaba a soltar la caja.

Sintió los labios de él en la parte superior de su cabeza. Se alejó incómodamente y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa antes de girarse para salir del hospital.

No contaba con que llegaría temprano esa mañana, así que al llegar, se cambió para ir al gimnasio y compensar la energía extra que tenía por las horas que le faltaban trabajar. Tenía planes para encontrarse con su madre más tarde en la mañana para despedirse antes de que fuera a Laredo, Texas. Donde su madre creía que estaría por el próximo año en lugar de Jordania.

Afortunadamente la madre de Rose tenía miedo a volar y los viajes de más de tres horas le producían jaquecas, por lo que se sentía segura de que no iría a visitarla de sorpresa.

Uso sus audífonos en el gimnasio para hacer su rutina de cardio, oyendo su lista de Rock alternativo que tanto le gustaba. Se le antojaba el ritmo para lo que iba a hacer.

Al volver a su casa, Rosalie se percató de que había alguien sentado en su porche. Saltó del coche cuando reconoció la cara de su primo.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—No podía dejar que te fueras sin despedirme de mi prima favorita —la estrujó más fuerte antes de soltarla.

Rosalie resopló— soy… —entonces recordó al nuevo integrante de su familia. Su tía Esme se había casado recientemente con un viejo amigo de su difunto esposo. Edward era su nuevo primo pero a pesar de que ellos querían integrarlo a la familia, siempre les respondía con excusas.

—Nop, ya no eres mi única prima, Ricitos —ella lo miró con reproche al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto su primo desde que la abuela Hale les había contado el cuento de Ricitos de oro y los tres ositos, y ella se parecía a la niña de los dibujos.

Refunfuñó mientras Jasper volvía al porche y recogía su mochila mientras ella abría la puerta.

—¿Tienes algo de comer? Muero de hambre.

Rosalie sonrió mientras lo guiaba a la cocina donde tenía su última caja de Lucky Charms.

—No puedo creer que te sigan gustando—Jasper hizo una cara de disgusto mientras se sentaba a esperar su tazón.

Era su desayuno favorito de los fines de semana cuando iba a visitar a su papá. Eran pocos los recuerdos que guardaba de él pero las mañanas que comenzaban con ese cereal fueron las mejores.

—Terminaron gustándote —dijo divertida su prima mientras le ponía el tazón enfrente y le pasaba una cuchara.

Jasper hizo un sonido afirmativo mientras comía—. Pero si le dices a alguien tendré que matarte —la amenazó con la cuchara.

—¿A quién se lo contaría? —ella rodó los ojos.

—¿A tu mamá?

—¿Y confesarle que los eh comido a escondidas de ella desde hace años?

—No puedo creer que hayas logrado ocultarlo todos este tiempo —habló con la boca llena.

—Modales Jasper, iremos a almorzar con mi madre… ¿qué diría si te ve?

—Dirá que mis compañeros de escuadrón me están mal influenciando y que debería de ser más como tú —dijo tratando de imitar el tono de su tía. Ambos comenzaron a reírse al imaginar la mirada de desaprobación de la madre de Rosalie.

—Es una buena idea que tu mamá este junto a la mía… mi madre no podría soportarnos a los dos, ella sola.

—Sí, hablé con ella, tampoco le gusta la idea de que te vayas lejos pero la reconforta que esté a pocas horas de ti.

Rosalie se encogió al recordar la mentira que le estaba dando a todos. No quería mentirles pero era un mal necesario, como lo había hecho con anterioridad.

—Todo estará bien ricitos, te entrené para todo a lo que te puedas enfrentar.

—No me preocupo por lo que me pase, siempre le estoy mintiendo a mi madre, quisiera dejar de hacerlo para no tener que preocuparme por que me descubra.

—Puedes arriesgarte y decírselo esta tarde.

—Tal vez —dijo ella levantándose y recogiendo los platos para llevarlos al fregadero.

—Me llevaré los Lucky Charms —dijo sacando la bolsa de cereales y saliendo de la cocina.

Rosalie soltó una risa ligera mientras limpiaba el desorden.

—¿Dónde estás tus maletas? —preguntó Jasper regresando a la cocina.

—En mi habitación —dijo ella mientras que salía corriendo emocionada a traerla.

Jasper le había mandado un par de maletas militares que sabía que le encantarían a ella. Pero solo ocupó la mochila más grande para acomodar todas sus cosas.

Era una mochila casi de la mitad del tamaño de ella y al ponérsela se fue un poco para atrás. Sintió que la empujaban hacia adelante para que se estabilizara. —Mujeres, nunca pueden viajar ligero —se volteó a ver a su primo que no dejaba de reírse de ella.

Vio los bordados en las azas de la mochila. —No pude esperar a abrir tu paquete en la clínica, una enfermera se ofreció a hacerlos —ella pasó las manos por los elaborados patrones de colores en rosa y rojo.

—¿Estas segura que podrás cargarla donde sea que vayas?

—Claro, no podía pensar en llevar la maleta con ruedas cuando el campamento es muy austero.

—Bueno puedes practicar un poco más bajando las escaleras —sonrió Jasper maliciosamente.

—Ya lo eh hecho —le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, saliendo por delante.

Todo el camino sintió pequeños empujones en la parte de atrás pero por suerte llegó intacta hasta el final.

Llegaron hasta el carro y Jasper la ayudó a guardarla en el maletero, ella regresó a la casa para cerrar la casa.

Cuando regresó al coche, Jasper estaba en el asiento del conductor extendiéndole la mano a Rosalie para que le entregara las llaves.

—¿No puedes tolerar que una mujer conduzca? —preguntó desafiante.

—Vamos, tengo tiempo sin conducir.

—Y conducirás de regreso, no lo olvides —le recordó ella mientras le entregaba las llaves.

—Toma, —Su primo le pasó su celular— pon Spotify, tengo una lista guardada para el viaje.

Ella lo miró desconfiada pero configuró ambos aparatos para comenzar a escuchar música. Dio un grito de alegría al reconocer las canciones favoritas de su abuelo.

El trayecto de más de dos horas hasta Salt Lake City se prolongó por unos minutos más cuando encontraron una obra de reparación al entrar a la ciudad.

—Aquí vamos —dijo Jasper deteniendo el coche de su prima en el estacionamiento.

—Tranquilo, a esta hora mi madre ya debió de haberse tomado su calmante.

Su primo gruñó mientras caminaban al restaurante donde sus madres los esperaban.

Al encontrarlas se acercaron a la mesa, las cuñadas se levantaron para saludar a sus hijos.

—Me gusta verlas juntas —dijo Rosalie a las señoras cuando se acomodaban en la mesa.

—No sé por qué te extraña, si nos encontramos con frecuencia —dijo la madre de ella mientras ponía la servilleta en su regazo.

—Cada que puedo hacerme tiempo del rancho —contestó su tía burlonamente.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente ya que la mamá de Rosalie se negaba a hablar sobre la partida de su hija. Cuando trajeron el café, Rosalie no pudo más.

—Sólo me quedan unos pocos minutos antes de que tengamos que partir —dijo de forma casual.

—Cariño, puedes concederle a tu madre unos minutos más ya que casi no te eh visto en todo este tiempo desde que te fuiste a esa clínica en la mitad de la nada…

Rosalie estaba por contestarle cuando sintió una patada en el tobillo, volteó a ver a su tía quien le miraba con advertencia. Ella respiró hondo y se esforzó por ser amable con su madre, ya que sería la última vez que la vería hasta el próximo año.

—Claro madre, aunque sabes que podemos estar en contacto a la hora que quieras —le tomó la mano sobre la mesa.

—Oh basta niña —retiró la mano—, todo esto es una tontería, te vas al otro lado del país.

Rosalie resistió rodar los ojos. Ella era la que había insistido en reunirse antes de que se fuera, Rosalie sabía que eso podría pasar pero aun así accedió a verla.

—Jasper estará cerca de ella, no hay por qué preocuparse…

—Toma —dijo su madre interrumpiendo a su cuñada. Ella volteó a verla de nuevo y vio que le tendía una caja.

—Gracias madre, no te hubieras molestado —dijo Rosalie sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Claro que iba a molestarme, tu cumpleaños es en unos meses y no podré ir a visitarte.

—¿Está bien si lo abro más tarde? —su madre hizo un gesto despectivo mientras sacudía la mano restándole importancia.

Terminaron la comida y salieron juntos para despedirse.

—¿Llevas suficiente protector solar? —le preguntó su madre cuando estaba a punto de subirse a su coche.

—No creo que vaya a necesitarlo —dijo su hija insegura.

—Toma el mío, es contra el agua… resistirá si sudas a mares como me imagino que estará el clima allá.

Rosalie lo aceptó sin querer discutir más con su madre. Ella se subió y se marchó sacudiendo la mano antes de ponerlo en marcha.

Su tía fue una historia completamente diferente, la abrazó y la besó, igual que como hizo con Jasper, antes de que se subiera a su camioneta y se marchara.

Jasper le entregó las llaves y comenzaron el camino en silencio hasta que pusieron muchos kilómetros de distancia entre sus madres. Él movió unos comandos en su celular para comenzar de nuevo el playlist de su abuelo.

No fue un trayecto igual de animado que el anterior pero fue un silencio cómodo. Agradeció que Jasper la dejara conducir porque terminaría mental y físicamente agotada así podría aprovechar el tiempo de vuelo para dormir.

Tomaron un refrigerio antes de que ella tuviera que abordar su avión.

—¿Sabes que estaré al pendiente de todo, cierto?

—Claro, no estoy callada por la preocupación. Estoy nerviosa.

Él resopló antes de que le revolviera el cabello—. ¿De qué? No es la primera vez que lo haces… tal vez es la primera vez que vas sola pero confió en que puedas cuidarte sola.

Rosalie hizo una mueca al recordar a su ex novio. Su relación que pendía de un hilo desde antes del viaje, se había terminado completamente cuando él neciamente quería que ella lo acompañara de regreso a Venezuela después de que los habían evacuado un año atrás. Ella sabía cuáles eran los riesgos de entrar como indocumentados a un país que odiaba a su nación por lo que no quiso seguirlo.

Desde entonces no habían tenido comunicación pero a ella ya no le importaba.

Se miraron a los ojos retadoramente pero Rosalie cedió. — Tienes razón —dijo ella mientras se reacomodaba el cabello.

Jasper tomó la maleta de ella y la llevó para que documentaran su equipaje.

—Desde aquí tengo que dejarte, llegaré tarde a la casa de tu madre sino me voy ahora —le dijo el abrazándola fuertemente.

—Cierto, ella podría regañarte —lo empujó para que dejara de abrazarla.

Por fortuna después de documentar su mochila, no tenía que preocuparse de cargar su mochila hasta que llegaran a su destino. Se acomodó en su asiento y sacó el regalo que su madre le había dado.

Rodó los ojos cuando vio el interior de la caja, claro que su madre le daría algo que a ella le gustara, sin pensar ni un momento en su hija. Lo volvió a guardar y se acomodó para dormir.

oOo

El vuelo pasó como un borrón entre dormir, buscar con que entretenerse y algo de turbulencia cuando el avión aterrizó finalmente.

Esperó a que terminaran de bajar los pasajeros más impacientes antes de levantarse para salir. Caminó en busca de su mochila sonriendo al ver que era la que más destacaba en la cinta transportadora. La tomó por el asa con ambas manos y la jaló para sacarla antes de que se alejara de ella.

La apoyó en el borde, se agachó para poder ponérsela en la espalda y se levantó lentamente para que el peso no la llevara hacia atrás. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando comenzó a caminar hasta la siguiente puerta de abordaje donde la esperaban para su siguiente vuelo.

Creía que era una buena idea al principio pero a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que no lo había sido después de todo.

Al llegar a la sala de espera se dejó caer en una fila de asientos, haciendo que la mujer sentada a su lado la volteara a ver divertida.

—Hey, te tomaste muy en serio tu misión ¿Verdad? Porque nosotros no somos los de la artillería pesada.

—¿Pero quien dice que no la necesitaré? —dijo ella devolviendo la broma.

—Soy Kate Denali —le extendió la mano.

Ella se secó la mano en el pantalón antes de estrechársela— Rosalie Hale.

Estaba a punto de seguir hablando con ella pero los llamaron para abordar. Los guiaron a un avión militar donde les asignaron asientos y ella sujeto su mochila debajo del asiento como los demás lo estaban haciendo. No se perdió la mirada de desconcierto que el oficial le dio cuando vio su mochila.

Las cinco horas de vuelo se le hicieron eternas porque no podía hablar con Kate que casualmente también estaba sentada a su lado. El ruido del avión se lo impedía.

Ambas, junto con otros doctores eran los primeros en bajar en esa escala, antes que el avión siguiera su viaje a otros países.

Cuando bajaron algunos militares estuvieron gritando nombres mientras sus colegas se dirigían hacia los camiones.

—Parece que seremos las últimas —dijo Kate a su lado mientras sacaba una barra de cereal de su mochila ofreciéndole otra a Rosalie.

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento aceptándo la barra a su nueva amiga. En ese momento otra camioneta se detuvo. Uno de los militares que estaba en el asiento del copiloto se bajó a llamarlas.

—¿Doctor Denali y Hale? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Esas somos —se apresuró a decir Kate mientras Rose se terminaba de pasar el bocado de la barra.

—Perdonen a mi amigo, se pone muy lento cuando recién despierta —dijo otro acercándose a ellas tendiéndoles la mano— Soy Garrett Wylde.

—Kate —se apresuró a tomar la mano del soldado.— ella es Rosalie.

—Un placer encanto —le sonrió a Kate antes de darle un apretón de manos a su amiga.

Garrett tomó la maleta de Kate con facilidad mientras que forcejeó para ponerse la mochila de Rosalie en la espalda.

—Diablos señorita, ¿que traes? Aquí hay muchas piedras, no necesitabas traer las tuyas.

—Ya sabes cómo son los americanos —dijo Kate dándole un empujón con el hombro a Rosalie para que se comenzara a mover.

—Los ingleses no son tan diferentes —dijo ella entre dientes mientras trataba de subirse a la camioneta.

De pronto sintió una mano que le ayudaba a impulsarse para que terminara de subirse.

Volteó a ver a la persona que le sostenía la mano, era el soldado que les había hablado primero. Ella se perdió en su intensa mirada marrón, en la perfilada mandíbula cubierta con un ligero bello facial. Sintió que el soldado presionaba con un poco más de fuerza su mano.

Rosalie abrió la boca para agradecerle pero Garrett se detuvo frente al soldado e hizo un saludo—. Sargento, todo listo para partir, señor.

El sargento reaccionó y soltó su mano antes de girarse a gritar órdenes.

—¿Que estamos esperando entonces?, muévanse señoritas.

Rosalie retrocedió nerviosamente sentándose rápidamente antes de que el camión comenzara a moverse.


	2. Chapter 2

**_- RESCUING HER -_**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El sargento Emmett McCarty abrió los ojos y miró el reloj de muñeca que tenía sujeto en la litera sobre la suya, no lograba distinguir los números pero las manecillas fosforescentes le indicaron que nuevamente se despertaba antes de que sonara la alarma. Aunque realmente ya no se molestaba en programarla. Llevaba casi dos años asignado al turno nocturno.

Se levantó y tendió su cama antes de arreglarse para salir a hacer su carrera nocturna, hizo tres vueltas al perímetro antes de sentirse relajado. Caminó hasta el área de entrenamiento, e hizo unas series de ejercicios en barra, combinándola con flexiones. El sudor ya había empapado la camiseta que tenía puesta y comenzaba a sentir el frescor sobre el calor del ejercicio. Se soltó e hizo un trote ligero hasta la barraca que compartía con su escuadrón.

Tomó sus cosas y fue a asearse. El equipo militar tenía su propio servicio de aseo.

Se desvistió rápidamente y entró a la ducha abriendo la llave del agua, se mojó rápidamente. Tomó la barra de jabón, se frotó el cabello hasta tener una ligera capa de espuma, posteriormente comenzó a lavar su cuerpo tallando los brazos fuertemente para eliminar el sudor y el polvo. El pecho, sus abdominales y la espalda fueron los siguientes. Se limpió rápidamente su entrepierna, no queriendo entretenerse en esa parte. Las piernas al final y se giró para abrir la llave nuevamente. Se enjuago y apoyó las manos en la pared, dejando que el agua tibia bajara por su espalda en pequeños ríos.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente del trabajo que venía por delante, terminó de limpiarse y comenzó a arreglarse metódicamente como lo hacía todas las noches. Primero la ropa interior y los pantalones, las botas con la navaja en una de ellas, la camisa sobre la camiseta sin mangas, el chaleco antibalas con sus municiones. La pernera llena de barras energéticas y una botella de metal para rellenarla en la cocina.

Salió del baño y volvió a entrar a su barraca. Sacó el reloj de la litera y se lo abrochó, comprobó la hora y eran 30 min antes de la hora de cambio de turno.

—Atención —gritó Emmett con voz firme.

A su alrededor su escuadrón se alineó frente a las literas, formándose perfectamente uno junto al otro. Garrett estaba a su izquierda y Drew a la derecha.

—La valla norte está recibiendo mantenimiento por los próximos días. Cabo Wylde y Cabo Kozlov. Sus nuevas órdenes son las siguientes: sus francotiradores resguardaran la zona oeste. El resto de su esquipo Cabo Wylde serán de apoyo al equipo de Kozlov a la zona norte. Necesitamos extremar precauciones, ninguna mosca entra por esa brecha, ¿Entendido?

—Señor, si señor —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Releven al escuadrón 534TH y no se moverán hasta que ellos los releven, ¿Esta claro?

—Señor, sí señor.

—Descansen— Emmett dio la orden y los soldados se pusieron en posición de descanso. Paseo por el pasillo revisando ligeramente a sus compañeros. Sabían que él no toleraba el desorden pero esta vez les daría un descanso. No esperaban compañía hostil pero era mejor no estresarlos.

—Escuadrón —volvió a gritar y los soldados se volvieron a poner en firmes—. Rompan formación los veré en 20 minutos en sus puestos.

oOo

Después de comer el escuadrón 153KD se presentó para relevar al escuadrón que estaba en guardia.

Emmett supervisó el cambio de turno y fue a reportarse con su superior. Eran cerca de las 2200 hrs cuando terminó sus reportes, volvió con Quil y James que estaban resguardando la entrada oeste.

—Soldados, informen —dijo Emmett mientras se posicionaba entre los dos tiradores.

—Sin novedad sargento —James fue el primero en hablar.

—Sólo un par de pastores arreando cabras… —suspiró Quil decepcionado con la falta de acción en la noche, como había sido desde el comienzo de su asignación.

Emmett se quedó unos minutos antes de levantarse para irse.

—Sigan en sus posiciones —Emmett descendió por la escalera de metal pegada a la pared del edificio.

Pasó entre los callejones que dejaban las tiendas de campaña hasta llegar al extremo norte que era donde estaban haciendo las reparaciones.

Llegó a la valla junto a Drew y se aclaró la garganta al oírlos bromear.

—Señor —dijo Drew saludándolo adecuadamente.

—Descanse, Cabo —dijo mientras miraba alrededor—. Informe de la situación.

—Ha estado tranquilo, señor. Nadie quiere entrar ni salir señor.

El turno fue una completa decepción para Emmett, había esperado tener algo de acción para variar pero desgraciadamente todos estaban eligiendo portarse bien.

Su pelotón se encontró en la parte trasera de sus barracas donde tenían un campo de entrenamiento particular. Su entrenamiento terminó a las 0900 hrs y los mandó a asearse para el almuerzo.

Emmett se desvió a la oficina del Teniente Clearwater, que lo había mandado a llamar terminando el entrenamiento. Tocó su puerta y entró.

—Señor —dijo Emmett saludando y poniéndose en posición de firmes.

El Teniente lo saludo y Emmett bajó la mano.

—Siéntese Sargento —le señaló la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Gracias —dijo tomando asiento.

—He leído sus informes y me gusta el desempeño que ha mostrado.

—Es mi trabajo señor.

—Supongo que no puedo persuadirlo de que siga prestando su servicio por más tiempo, ¿cierto?

—No señor, al término esté periodo me retiro.

—Es una pena pero necesitamos encontrar un reemplazo para usted.

—Será solucionado en breve señor.

—Eso lo sé McCarty. Para lo que realmente lo llamé es para coordinar la recolección del personal médico que Médicos sin Fronteras está enviando —el Teniente revisó la hoja que tenía en la mano— El Dr. Denali y Hale. Su escuadrón ha sido asignado para esta misión, el avión debería de estar aterrizando en la base aérea a las 1800 hrs.

—Señor…

—No se preocupe teniente el escuadrón 534 extenderá su turno hasta que vuelvan —le entregó la hoja pero Emmett no volvió a revisarla—. Es todo teniente, no lo retrasaré más para el almuerzo.

Ambos se levantaron y saludaron antes de que Emmett saliera por la puerta.

Fue a su pequeño cubículo y dejó la hoja para ir a la cocina antes de que la comida se terminara. No tenía reparo en pasar la mañana sin comer, pero no quería dejar pasar una comida, al menos ya no.

-oOo-

**Hi Girls, como vieron es un capitulo corto pero muy sexy. Esperen más de eso pronto. **

**Por si se lo preguntan, estaré actualizando más seguido con capítulos así de cortos. Así que nos vemos de nuevo en esta semana… a menos que el trabajo no me deje lo cual sería hasta el próximo fin de semana.**

_**XOXO**_

**Edy**


	3. Chapter 3

**_– RESCUING HER –_**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Emmett se terminó de ajustar la correa del reloj y gritó.

—Atención.

El escuadrón se puso en posición de firmes al escucharlo.

—Como ya saben, es una misión de recolección fácil. Sin sorpresas, lamentablemente. Cabo Kozlov usted irá en el camión blindado con su equipo y nos esperará fuera de la base aérea. Entraré con el Cabo Wylde para la extracción y regresaremos para seguir nuestro turno. ¿Alguna duda?

—Señor, no señor.

—Bien tomen su equipo y vámonos.

El escuadrón salió de las barracas en formación hacia los camiones, el primero era un camión de guerra equipado con metralla y el segundo era un camión de carga especial del ejército.

Estaban por salir del campo cuando el soldado de la entrada los detuvo.

—Teniente, están trayendo a nuevos refugiados, señor.

Emmett respondió al saludo que le dio el soldado —. Gracias soldado, nos encargaremos.

Giró la cabeza para ver a Garrett y el asintió antes de que el pudiera decir algo, tocó la bocina y el soldado en la torreta volteó a verlos. Garrett hizo unas señas y el soldado bajó a hablar con Drew, mientras Garrett movía el camión hacia un lado. Al poco Drew también se hizo a un lado en el camino y su escuadrón pronto se puso en movimiento.

Por seguridad, el camino al campo de refugiados era de un solo carril. Y aunque quisiera irse en cuanto llegaran y despejaran el camino, les era imposible. Eran el único escuadrón que estaba disponible así que se encargarían de recibirlos y después irían por los doctores.

Emmett miró el reloj, aún tenían tiempo, el camino a la base aérea de King Hussein estaba a media hora de ahí.

Cuando llegó el camión, habló unas pocas palabras en árabe que había aprendido y ayudó a las cuatro mujeres, tres hombres y cinco niños en total que habían llegado.

Drew y Quil los acompañaron a la carpa de registro, Peter y Alec los llevaron a la enfermería que estaban cortos de personal, pero ellos tenían formación para examinarlos y ayudar a la enfermera que quedaba. Garrett y Riley después los llevaron al comedor. Cuando James y Sam los guiaron a sus respectivas tiendas que compartirían con otros refugiados, Garrett llegó con una bolsa de sándwiches al camión y comenzó a repartirlos.

—Un bocadillo para el camino jefe —dijo Garrett cuando le entregó el suyo.

Emmett hizo una media sonrisa y se llevó el sándwich a su pernera. Alcanzó a ver a James y Sam que regresaban trotando al camión.

—Muévanse señoritas, tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Drew arrancó inmediatamente y Garrett espero a que el resto de su equipo subiera a la parte trasera del camión.

—Por fortuna no fue tanta gente —dijo Garrett con la boca llena.

—Es bueno que estén ampliando el lugar –Emmett volvió a sacar el sándwich para comérselo.

Sentía verdadero orgullo por lo bien que se manejaba su escuadrón sin necesidad de estar detrás de ellos dando órdenes, llevaban tres años juntos y sería realmente difícil dejarlos atrás, pero estaba listo para dejarlo y buscar un lugar tranquilo en el que establecerse. Y claro no sería en la sombría Londres de donde había salido hace 20 años. No había vuelto en sus descansos, no lo haría ahora.

oOo

Cuando llegaron a la base, Drew se quedó en la entrada para vigilar la entrada y que no se encontraran con sorpresas al salir.

—Parece que somos los últimos en llegar —dijo Garrett cuando vieron dos siluetas a lo lejos— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban?

—Hale y Denali —dijo Emmett sin vacilar. Estaba entrenado para recordar esa clase de información.

Volteó hacia adelante y notó que las figuras eran más pequeñas de lo que esperaba.

—hummm… doctoras mujeres entonces.

Emmett no contestó porque estaba tratando de recordar si había visto sus nombres en el oficio, pero recordaba haberlo guardado sin revisarlo.

Garrett se estacionó el camión y Emmett bajó inmediatamente para dirigirse a las dos mujeres que estaban solas en la pista.

—¿Doctor Denali y Hale? —preguntó.

Notó que curiosamente ambas eran rubias, pero mientras una era lacia, un poco más alta que la otra, y con pocas curvas, la otra tenía suaves ondas que caían a los lados de los hombros enmarcando su rostro a la perfección, aunque no lo había volteado a ver sabía que era hermosa.

—Esas somos —se apresuró a decir la más alta.

—Perdonen a mi amigo, se pone muy lento cuando recién despierta —Garrett lo apartó para poder estrechar la mano de esa mujer— Soy Garrett Wylde.

Emmett volteó a verlos momentáneamente y notó que su amigo estaba perdido, como probablemente él también lo estaba. Volvió a mirar a la mujer que había despertado su interés.

—Kate —dijo esta sonriéndole ampliamente a su amigo— ella es Rosalie.

_Rosalie_

El nombre le quedaba a la perfección.

Se quedó embobado hasta que Garrett lo empujó con la bolsa que probablemente era de Rosalie. Ella iba caminando detrás de los demás y no pudo evitar admirar el contoneo de sus caderas.

Él se tragó un gemido de satisfacción al verla, simplemente tomó aire y lo dejó salir para no hacer ningún ruido.

Notó como levantó una larga pierna para apoyarla en la parte trasera del camión y posteriormente buscar donde apoyarse con su mano izquierda para subir. Sin pensarlo alargó su mano para ayudarla a impulsarse y subir.

Una mirada azul violeta lo golpeó en el corazón y se quedó aún más embelesado. No sólo su mirada, sus labios gruesos y deseables lo tenían imaginándose como sería besarlos.

Rosalie dio un respingo y notó que había apretado su mano un poco más fuerte.

Se reprimió internamente por no ser delicado con ella. Y estaba por disculparse cuando Garrett lo interrumpió.

— Sargento, todo listo para partir, señor.

De repente recordó donde estaba y que estaba haciendo ahí. Soltó la mano de la mujer y se aclaró la garganta antes de gritarles que se movieran.

Subió al camión justo cuando Garrett estaba arrancando.

**-oOo-**

**Hey si me pasé unos días de la semana que prometí, pero aquí vamos.**

**No soy muy experta en términos militares, pero hago de cuenta que ustedes han visto las mismas películas que yo y entienden la terminología.**

**Para Rosalie no me estoy inspirando en Nikki Reed, sino en Candice Swanepoel, para que la mentalicen cuando esté hablando de ella, porque como notaran no soy muy buena en eso de la descibición.**

**Grascias a Denisse Tovar por ser mi apoyo.**

**A Nelita Cullen Hale, Kabum y Paty4Hale por sus reviews.**

**XOXO**

**Edy**


End file.
